it started with a walk
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when a man walks down the street and hears a child being abused
1. Chapter 1

_**A man was walking around Little winding Surrey by doing a little research project on muggles and the homes they lived in. He heard screams he knew he couldn't involve without revealing he was a wizard. His blood cold when he heard " FREAK GET BACK HERE." **_

_**The man ran to the home where the screams were coming from and as he ran up he noticed the house was number 4 he didn't know what street he was on. The man blasted the door down and saw a muggle man whipping a child tied to the stairs. " stupfy." The man fell over and the floor couldn't handle the weight suddenly coming down on top of it and gave away under his great weight. **_

_**A woman came out in hysterics she saw the hole in the floor and ran over and looked down " you are one of the freaks what did you do to my husband ? " **_

_**He stunned the woman she also down the hole nobody noticed the young man upstairs sleeping and he didn't awake to all the noise. The man stepped around the hold and untied the child " I am Michael Abbott what's your name son." **_

_**The boy sobbed and could tell the child was scared Mike just sat there waiting not yelling or screaming. Finally rubbed his eyes " I am Harry Potter." **_

_**Mike was taken back he let the child go there was the child who saved them from a dark wizard. Who placed him in a home that people would abuse him he called Amelia Bones " Mike this better be good I was just getting into bed." **_

_**Mike could tell she wasn't in wizards robes and the look on her face if it wasn't he would be soon dead. " Amelia I would normal call your fine team of Aurors for a case of child abuse. There seems to be a unique situation here you see the child who was being abused by his muggle relatives was none other then Harry Potter." **_

_**Amelia face got white she didn't what happened to the child after that night and people looked for a while. But to find out he was with muggles and abused something didn't sit right with her about all this. " I have the signal from the tracer on the mirror I will be right over with a team." **_

_**The mirror went dead Mike looked up and didn't see the child he looked all around for the child but didn't check under the stairs. Amelia showed up to him looking she was about to ask where the child was when they heard a sob from under the stairs. She walked over avoiding the hole her team followed her in. She opened the door and was greeted by the most horrific smell she ever smelled she saw the child in there on a mattress crying. She pulled the child out and brought to the living home and hugged him. " Mike come with me well I take him to St. Mungos team do what you do best no exception's and don't make stuff up." **_

_**Amelia with Mike arrived at St. Mungos she took the child to the room the healers used for injured Aurors. The room had monitor for when people entered the healer ran in and saw the child with Amelia and understood. The healer took the child and placed him on the bed waved her wand over the child and grew paler as the tests went on. **_

_**She looked to Amelia and Mike " I have figured out that this child is Harry potter don't worry I wont say anything. It seems he has been abused since the day he arrived at the home he was at these tests prove it. He has numerous healed but no set broken bones and he has micro fractures on most of his bones. He had serve Malnutrition he also has Anemia and his lacking the proper vitamin intake which is causing a lot of other diseases." **_

_**The healer took a deep breath " The most troubling though is the Horocrux in his head its causing the child to have serve nightmares. It also is causing a drain on his already weak body and his draining his magic. Worst of all he has blocks on his magic which is also putting stress on the bed I have no clue how much longer this child would have survived. You need to find the child a new home and I will do my best to heal him but it will take awhile." **_

_**Harry spent the next months in the hospital getting better they healed him and took it in stages and went slow. They also after he was perfectly healthy removed the horocrux in his head and destroyed it Harry felt stronger and better after that. Then they sent him to a mind healer to see some help they also during this time slowly unblocked his powers. Harry also spent time with Amelia's daughter Susan and Mike's child Hannah they became the best of friends. **_

_**Also during this time a fight was on for custody of the child Amelia was fighting for Mike and his wife to have Harry. Well Dumbledore was trying to explain his reasoning and have the child put back with a close monitor finally the day arrived for the decision. The Judge finally spoke " I Have heard the case file on the Dursleys and I want to see them in jail and there young child will be in Military school. So Dumbledore your request will denied and Amelia I agree with you that the child needs a 2 parent home and will grant custody to Michael Abbott and Anna Abbott."**_

_**The two people celebrated as the headmaster sighed in defeat the 2 ran to St. Mungos they went to Harry's private room He looked from his book when he heard them enter " I cant believe I am getting out of here on my 7th**__** birthday." He looked down sad " but then I would have no where to go ? " **_

_**Mike heart would have broken if he didn't have Harry in his custody " Harry you will be staying with me Anna and Hannah you are now our son."**_

_**The child smiled and hugged him Mike shed a few happy tears Mike stood back up " well let me go spread the news to the rest of your new family." **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
